Hands on my Heart
by DeathlyHallowsChick
Summary: The war left scars and changed everyone's lives. What will happen with Ron and Hermione after one night on the run. Non-canon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

This plot bunny has been swimming in my head for some time. Let me know if you like it and if so I'll continue it. I've been having a reoccurring nightmare and I thought writing this story may help make it stop. I have consistently struggled writing Hermione, so I feel like this story is non-canon compliant AND she will seem very OC to some. Hope you enjoy, and Goddess Rowling owns all the characters, I just wanted to play with them.

Hermione sat face against the toilet seat. She'd been throwing up non-stop for a few weeks and wasn't sure how no one had noticed yet. Being in the burrow, there wasn't exactly much privacy. They'd been back from the battle for exactly a week today and she still hadn't had more than five minutes alone with Ron to talk to him about the situation. _How could this have happened? I was sure the charm worked._ she thought to herself exasperatedly. Hermione stood up and went to the sink. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth before heading down to the kitchen for lunch.

Ron came in from the back garden with Harry, Ginny, and George, carrying his broomstick over his shoulder. They'd been out playing two on two quidditch all morning as part of the plan to keep George up and moving during his grieving. They all sat down to the lunch Mrs. Weasley had prepared as four owls came through the open window. Each landed on the table, delivering their respective letters to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron continued to shovel his lunch in while reading the letter. Professor McGonagall was inviting all the dropouts from the previous year to come back and complete school. Those like Ginny, who had their previous year interrupted, were being given a chance to redo their Defense against the Dark Arts class in an expedited fashion and to catch up the time missed from the previous year so they could take NEWT's on time. Harry and Ginny sat glancing at the letters and up at each other in their own form of wordless communication. Hermione's stomach clinched, she couldn't hide it any more. She stood, folding her letter, and motioned for Ron to follow her up the stairs.

Hermione shut the door and waved her wand, using muffliato to hide their conversation from the rest of the household. "So I'm guessing you want to go back and finish school?" Ron stood next to her, hugging her against his body tightly.

"You don't want to?" she glanced up, trying to read his face.

"No, not terribly, we have already been offered jobs at the ministry as aurors. It seems a waste of time to go back to school for another year, just to get a job I've already been offered. But, I know you want to, we don't have to do the same thing. We can make it work if you want to go back, and I stay here and be an auror."

Hermione put her hands up to his mouth. "Ron, you're rambling. Slow down. We've got a lot bigger problems than where we will be come September."

Reaching up and taking her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles. "Hermione, we have helped defeat the most dangerous wizard in history and I have you at my side despite all the pigheaded, idiotic, things I have done to you. There are no problems too big for us to handle." Hermione didn't even realize she was crying until he started wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Hermione what is wrong? We will be fine. You have to tell me what is wrong so I can help you. Please, please stop pushing me away." He was pleading now. Their relationship was both stronger and more strained than ever all at once. She had seemed distant ever since the events at Malfoy Manor, but he tried to push the image of a tortured Hermione being nursed back to health in Shell Cottage.

"Ron, you need to sit down." Hermione was bawling at this point, but she was almost sure he'd pass out upon hearing this news and she didn't want him hurting himself. He walked over to the bed, pulling her behind him. Ron sat down on the bed with Hermione standing between his overly long legs. Still holding her hands, he kissed her, and waited for her to start. "Ron, do you remember when we were on the horcrux hunt?"

"How could I ever forget?" He smirked at her, but waited for her to continue.

"Do you remember your birthday? That night specifically? When Harry was on watch?" She was starting to hyperventilate now and had his hands in a death grip. Eyes locked on the ground, she waited for his response.

"Of course I do Mione. How could I ever forget that night. It was the most amazing night of my life, one I plan on repeating many times with you for the rest of my life. What's wrong?"

"Ron, the charm didn't work. I'm pregnant." It came out easier than she had ever thought uttering those words could.

Ron's face drained of color, his freckles and hair standing out in stark contrast to his now chalky skin. He felt he'd taken a bludger to the gut. "But it was only that once….how?"

"Do you really want me to explain how it works right now?" Hermione's voice cracked as she started crying again.

Ron stood up, shaky on his feet. He wrapped his arms around her, her tears were beginning to cover his shirt. "I'm taking the auror job. There's no discussing it now. And you're going back to school. You won't be due until what, December almost? You will takes your NEWT's I'll make sure of it. Bloody hell Hermione, you could homeschool yourself and still do better than over half our class come NEWT examinations."

She was crying even harder now, and shaking so badly he was afraid she was going to collapse. Ron scooped her up and sat her on the bed holding her close against him while she cried. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Laying her on his pillow, and covering her with a blanket, he quietly slipped from the room and headed to the bathroom where he promptly lost his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I was so happy to see people enjoying this story! See Disclaimer on the 1st chapter. Flashback will be italics fyi. I'd like everyone to know that normally I am a Dramione shipper all the way, but I hate all the hate Ron often times gets. I always imagined him a sweet and loving guy despite his flaws of jealously and envy that often pop up. Its partially why I felt the need to write this story. I am so happy that you are reading and reviewing! it really pushes me to keep writing!

Enjoy!

Hermione woke as the sun was setting. Brushing her hair from her face, she buried herself deeper into Ron's pillow. She breathed in his scent, so distinctly Ron as she thought back to that night.

 _She had just fed the boys dinner after a long day of attempting to come up with a new plan for the search. The boys, especially Ron, had been overly optimistic ever since he had come back to them. She had managed to get real food for their dinner after a successful trip to a grocery store under the cloak. It was her small attempt at celebrating Ron's birthday, so that he knew he wasn't forgotten despite their current trials. Harry went out for guard duty for the night. He always seemed to take the night shift, under his claim of dreams and nightmares being worse then, but she suspected that it had something to do with leaving her and Ron to their own devices. She'd slowly forgiven him. First, it was an acknowledgement of his suggestions, then directly speaking to him without prompting, and eventually curling up with him in the evenings as they went over new and often unrealistic plans. They never spoke about what exactly was going on between them. It was as if they had both known, that after that separation, they'd never allow themselves to truly be apart again._

 _Ron brushed her hair out of her face as she came into the sleeping room of the tent. He'd already changed into his pajamas, and Hermione stepped behind their makeshift curtain to do the same. As she pulled the curtain back and headed to her bunk, Ron stood there, seemingly debating internally with himself. Sitting down, she asked him what was wrong. He didn't respond, but rather looked at her. He was more handsome to her every day they spent out in the woods. And then, he kissed her. Softly. Not the overwhelming snogging he'd always done with Lavender. He was gentle, his hand on the back of her neck and at her hip. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling him closer. She'd never been this close to any guy before. Not Viktor, and definitely not Cormac. They were on her bunk getting closer with every kiss, when he whispered against her lips the three words she had never thought he would say to her. About to cry, she grabbed her wand, did a nonverbal charm, whispered in his ear that she loved him too, and let him take her, as only he could. Each other's first and only. They didn't have to discuss this, or any of it. It was clear they wouldn't let each other go again._

 _Harry came in the next morning with the two of them in Hermione's bed, and never said a word. She knew he wouldn't, and she was grateful. What Ron and she had was beyond words or explanation. It was simply meant to be. The changes were never discussed, but she hadn't spent a night without him by her side until they reached Shell Cottage and were forced to sleep separately._

Hermione swung her feet out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. The house was quiet. As she reached the main level, she noticed everyone outside for dinner. Walking outside, she took her spot by Ron and began to fill her plate. "Are you feeling better Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her while she passed a bowl of mashed potatoes to her right.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered out as attempted to take the basket of rolls from Ginny from her left.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her again before repeating, "Are you feeling better? Ron said you weren't feeling well and had gone to take a nap."

"Oh. Yes. I'm feeling much better now Mrs. Weasley. Just the stress of the past few weeks is all. It caught up to me." She glanced at Ron and noticed his almost imperceptible shake of his head. He hadn't told anyone their secret.

"Well if you need a draught or potion, just let me know. I've almost got the house stores caught back up so that we have a stock of anything the family might need."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. If I need anything, I'll make sure to ask." She began picking at her roast pork but not eating much. She felt Ron's hand creep into hers and give it a squeeze. The reassurance was all that she needed to get through the meal without mentioning their secret to anyone.

The rest of the evening was spent quietly with the family until Harry and Ginny suggested a stroll through the orchard. Ron and Hermione readily agreed to the scheme and they all left the house together before quickly breaking off into their respective pairs. Ron held her close against his side while they walked along. "I'm worried Hermione. There's so much that could go wrong. We need to go see a healer as soon as possible. Just to make sure everything is all right."

"Ron I'm fine. You didn't even notice until I told you. Everything is progressing normally and we don't need any more publicity than we are already getting."

"Hermione I don't give a damn about publicity, we spent months on the run, you not eating right, you were tortured at Malfoy Manor, and you were fighting at the Battle. I need to know that you are all right, that the baby is all right. So please, can we just go to St. Mungo's tomorrow and get you checked out, just to put my mind at rest?" He had stopped walking by now and was looking down at her. It was so dark she almost couldn't see his face. Almost, however was not enough to hide the look of pure worry in his eyes.

"I've been trying not to think about all of that. What it could do, or mean. It terrifies me more than you know." She whispered.

"How long?" She glanced up at him confused. "How long did you know before you told me?" he clarified.

"Oh. Well a few weeks, I started getting sick at Shell Cottage. Nothing has been quite regular since we've been on the run. I suspected things while we were staying with Bill and Fleur. Fleur had gotten worried that the getting sick was part of the trauma of the torture. Once she started asking questions however, she used a few spells and told me I was pregnant." He started to huff and clearly upset that he hadn't been informed of it. "Now stop that Ronald. We weren't sure what the torture would do and we had to stay focused on the end goal. I wasn't telling anybody, including you, until I was positive I wouldn't lose it and I absolutely had to mention it. We couldn't get distracted and you would have tried to leave me behind." She crossed her arms in front of her body, waiting for the explosion she was sure was coming.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow we go to St. Mungo's. You are going to let them run every test imaginable and after that, I'll stop worrying. Now as far as I know, pregnant women need sleep. Therefore, we are putting you in bed right now, and that is where you will stay. If anyone asks I'll say you're still feeling under the weather."

"This is ridiculous. I am fine. I have been fine. You are blowing this out of proportion beyond all reason, Ron." He was still leading her back to the house, gently and firmly.

His voice was low when he responded, "Hermione, I just lost my brother and far too many people I know. Please just let me take care of you and make sure that you are safe and healthy, that _our child_ is safe and healthy." They stopped outside the backdoor. He looked at her before kissing her lips gently. Then he knelt down, lifted her shirt, and let his fingertips rest on her stomach. It was hardly curved, not even noticeable unless her stomach was bare, and no one who didn't know Hermione would have even noticed. However, Ron knew Hermione's body very well. She had always been thin, firm, and considerably less curved than she appeared now. He had previously thought the curves were simply the result of being at Shell Cottage and then back at the Burrow. He had never even suspected that she was carrying his child. "Shouldn't you be bigger? Like shouldn't it start popping out by now?"

She giggled, he looked amazed and confused at the same time. "No Ron. It'll be some time before that happens. What you're seeing now is just the hormones changing my body around. Not to mention full meals every day has caused me almost reach my pre-horcrux hunt weight. You're just used to how thin we all were while on the run."

"If you say so Hermione." He leaned in and kissed her stomach, just below her navel. She gasped, slightly and put her hands over his. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

wow what a Chapter! I can't wait to see what you guys think! the disclaimer is in chapter 1, please enjoy!

Ron and Hermione sat in Healer Green's office. She had run over two hours' worth of tests. Hermione had drank countless potions, dealt with multiple charms being placed over her, and all the time, Healer Green had said almost nothing. Of course, they had given her quite a shock when entering the room. The healer had been told the Smiths were in the room waiting for their initial appointment. She had instead walked in to discover two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Hermione had quickly explained their need for privacy, hence the use of false names and glamours when entering St. Mungo's. The Prophet had the nasty habit of leaving someone in the St. Mungo's entrance at all hours, just to see if a story may appear. Healer Green had agreed with Hermione that this was not something worthy of the newspapers and swore herself to secrecy regarding their visit.

Finally, Healer Green looked up from her notes. "So you are pregnant. It looks like you're just about to go into your second trimester."

"Is the baby alright? Is it healthy?" Ron interrupted the healer while Hermione swatted his arm.

"The baby is fine. However, we aren't out of the woods yet. I have several concerns. You are still underweight for a woman who isn't pregnant. That isn't good, so full, healthy meals. We need to see that baby gets what it needs to keep growing strong and healthy." Ron was nodding his head vigorously at the healer. He hung on her every word. Hermione only stared at her, a death grip on Ron's hand. "Also, your body is still recovering from the torture you suffered. You're at a critical point of healing right now, and you have several more weeks where you could easily lose the baby. Normally, after the first trimester, the risk would go down. Unfortunately, your body is still trying to recover and if it has to choose between recovery and the baby, it will choose recovery. Honestly, it is a miracle you didn't miscarry immediately after the repeated use of the cruciatus curse. So, you should restrict all stress and excessive movement. I'm not putting you on bed rest right now, so don't make me have to. Also, no more apparition. After the first trimester, it is too dangerous for risk of splinching the baby. If you begin to experience dizziness, stop flooing, and after you start showing more it would be a good idea to stop using the floo in general. The risk of falling or getting hit gets higher the farther into pregnancy you get."

Hermione was considering pulling out a quill and parchment for Ron. He looked desperate to remember the Healer's every word. "What about school, will I be able to go back? Like is that too much? We've been invited back since we had to drop out for the war, and I would like to sit my N.E.W.T.S. if that is a possibility." Hermione hesitated, she remembered the stress from O.W.L.S. and was scared the Healer would tell her no. However, for the baby, she would forego sitting for her N.E.W.T.S.

"Medically speaking, you'll be fine, however Hogwarts does not traditionally allow students to stay past their second trimester. There aren't many ways to accommodate teenage pregnancy at a boarding school. In regards to the stress, you'll have given birth long before the exams approach. I'm confident you'll be fine handling the fall term, although you probably will give birth just over a month prior to exam time. I would have to suggest a homeschooling method. It is possible to sit your N.E.W.T.S. after independent study. It may be easier on you, even if the school would permit you to stay for the entirety of your pregnancy." Hermione, hung her head. She started to zone out and let Ron handle the rest of the restrictions she would be under. She had worked so hard her entire life, and here it was, changing and diverting without her consent. It was all so beyond her control now. She'd thought she had prevented this outcome, and they were still here, new to their relationship, not out of school, living with his parents, and she still had no clue where hers were.

The meeting wrapped up and the Healer set them for another appointment in two weeks. She said she wanted to keep a close eye on the baby and Hermione during the critical healing time. Ron reapplied the glamours and led Hermione out of St. Mungo's. He knew, without asking what the problem was, and he was determined to fix it. Hermione had given everything to keep him alive, and he wanted to give her everything.

They had made plans to meet Harry and Ginny back in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Ron hailed a taxi and had them taken to the appropriate London corner. He removed their glamours on the way there, and he even managed the use of muggle money without Hermione's help. She was still in a fairly despondent mood. She spent the taxi ride with her head on his shoulder, her fingers entwined in his. It wasn't that she was unhappy about the baby. That wasn't it she knew, but she couldn't quite handle the feeling of the complete lack of control on her own life. It was overwhelming and seemed to take up all the space in her head. Ron was being so supportive and in control, she secretly relished this side of Ron. He wasn't a leader every day, but when it was needed most, he stood right up and took control of the situation. She reflected how perfect he was for her, and she was for him. Normally she had to plan everything out. To make sure everything is being handled perfectly. When she broke down, or just couldn't do it, he was right there, stepping up to the plate and making sure it was all taken care of. He wouldn't butt heads with her, or fight for control, but was ready and willing to do handle things when she needed the break.

Ron opened the door to the taxi and helped her out. As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, they immediately saw Harry and Ginny surrounded by fans. Harry leaned across the bar and asked for a private parlor for their lunch and he readily assented, leading them off to a small but well-furnished side room. After Tom left with their orders, and shut the door, Harry Placed silencing charms on the room. He wasted no time in calling Hermione out. "so, Hermione, what's wrong. You've been out of sorts since yesterday and this morning you use us to sneak out of the house so Mrs. Weasley won't ask a bunch of questions." Harry sat across from her, looking worried. She was still painfully thin, and looked exhausted. Ron reached over and took her hand in his again. Ginny was on her other side and reached up to rub her arm. When she still didn't respond Ron did.

"Harry, Ginny, we've got some news that isn't exactly ready to be public knowledge, and it isn't ready to be told to the family either. There's still a lot of risk to go with it all as well ," he trailed off, before glancing at her, silently requesting her consent to share the news. She gave him a small nod and squeezed his hand. "We are going to be parents. Or at least we hope we will. There is a high risk that we could still lose the baby. I don't think it's good for this get out to everyone until we know for sure that the baby is going to make it. The Healer said she wants to see how the next two to three months go, and then we should be fine. I am definitely taking the Auror job, and Hermione wants to sit her N.E.W.T.S. so we are going to need your help to make that happen."

The room was silent for several moments before Ginny engulfed Hermione in a hug with a squeal. "Oh I'm so happy for you! My first niece or nephew! Oh please let it be a girl! We could use another in the family! Oh, we should go shopping to pick up a few things. Just to get a start on it, babies require so many things and if we start early we will know exactly what you need and don't need." Ginny's exuberance at the news shook Hermione out of her stupor. She hugged Ginny back and thanked her.

"We have no idea what it is yet though. So shopping may be a bit early. I am hesitant to get anything until we are out of the woods though. It would be terrible to have to deal with all of that." It was the calmest she had sounded in days, Ron reflected. She almost sounded like herself again.

Harry smiled at Ron, he was happy that they'd gotten together. "So what is our first hurdle to tackle?"

Ron looked back, "McGonagall, we need to get her to let Hermione stay in school. She can homeschool herself, but it just wouldn't be the same for her. She wants her N.E.W.T.S. and she really wants to go back to school. So I'm going to make that happen." The food came then, and the group ate in considerably better spirits. Harry even felt the need to suggest a few baby names that made Hermione laugh and roll her eyes. Never in her life, would she use any of his suggestions. At the close of the meal, Harry handed Ginny a bag of muggle money and told her to take Hermione shopping for baby things. Hermione protested saying it was too early, but Harry insisted and Ginny was not letting her out of it. They agreed to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron before dinnertime to floo back to the Burrow.

Hermione had protested when she discovered they were going to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall. "I can do this on my own. I can go talk to Professor McGonagall on my own and work it out. Ronald you keep acting like I'll break, and I can handle this."

She was exasperated with him and was beginning to get angry at his coddling until he responded with a kiss to her forehead and said, "Hermione, let me help with this. You've been alone with this, dealing in silence for weeks. It's my turn. Now let me help in every possible way I can, and talking to McGonagall is a way I can help. It's my baby too, and you can have some of the fun parts right now. Go shop with Ginny, have the normal pregnancy excitement. We aren't being hunted down anymore and you deserve it." He kissed her again and Harry handed them his invisibility cloak just in case it was needed. "Now, we will meet you back here just before dinner. I will see you then." Ginny locked her arm into Hermione's and pulled her into Muggle London.

Harry and Ron apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. The castle was rebuilding itself with prodigious speed, and they had not expected to see this much progress this quickly. Professor McGonagall met them in the Entrance Hall and led them up to the Headmaster's office where she served out tea and biscuits. She listened in silence as Ron explained why they had come, what was going on, and what he had hoped to accomplish with their visit. When he was finished, she sat her tea down and spoke in her ever authoritative voice.

"Mr. Weasley, I think it is best, since this is not the first story like this that I have heard, that I implement at least a temporary plan for Hogwarts. A day school essentially. Miss Granger is not the first or the last girl to go through this and the numbers that I am seeing due to the war makes it unreasonable to expect so many girls to homeschool. It is time Hogwarts does something productive in protecting these students and make it possible for them to finish their educations at the school. Miss Granger will be allowed to return to school. It is up to her to stay up with the coursework before and after the birth. We will not be making exceptions on that front. She, and the other girls in the same situation will not live at the school, but rather attend classes daily and then go home. Due to medical conditions, it sounds that you finding housing in Hogsmeade would be best. She won't be able to travel by floo for long. I will arrange for a school carriage to collect her, and any other girls that will choose to live in Hogsmeade daily. They will be picked up in the mornings, and then dropped back in town after classes are over. You will be responsible for your own housing, and your own childcare. This will give all the girls, including Hermione, the chance to properly finish their studies."

Ron hesitated before asking, "So, we're not the only ones?"

She smiled back at him. "No not by far, Many have chosen the homeschool method, but quite a few have owled, requesting some accommodation." She passed the tin of biscuits around again, "I have a request of sorts myself." Harry and Ron waited, wondering what they could possibly do for her. "Winky is not doing well here. Since Dobby has left us, she has gotten worse. I was wondering if maybe you and Hermione may have need of her services. Perhaps a private home would give her more dedication. Currently she is not working, consumes quite a bit of butterbeer, and is being shunned by the other house elves. Perhaps a new family to dedicate herself to would help her to feel fulfilled by her work again."

Ron shook his head, "Hermione won't stand for it. Winky will not work for payment, she wants to be bound to her family. Hermione will insist she be free with rights. It won't work for Winky at all with us."

Harry spoke up at this, "Professor, perhaps Grimmauld Place would be a better place for her. I understand she wants to be bound, and for her own health it would be in her best interest to give her that. Let her come with me. I'll be living there alone, the house is in ruins still and she would have a lot of work to keep her busy, not to mention someone to care for. Kreecher is getting old. It would be very beneficial to both of us to have such a young elf join the household." McGonagall nodded at this, and arranged for her to bring Winky by later in the week, if she approved of the idea.

She then gave the boys a list of housing ideas that were in the area. There was apparently quite a few cottages up for rent in the area. The boy left after this, with promises to keep her updated on their progress on finding a place, and how they all were.


	4. Chapter 4

And here is the next installment. Im sorry for the delay but life has taken priority and I had several dead ends in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

In the end, Ron found a very small cottage for rent on the edge of Hogsmeade. It had two small bedrooms, the second was hardly large enough to be considered more than a closet. However it would do for a crib, a small dresser, and a rocker, and had a nice view of the woods. The bathroom was tiny, but sufficient for their needs, and the combined living room and kitchen was just enough for them. He had even managed to fit a decent size desk in the corner of the room for Hermione's studies. Harry had helped him outfit the place with furniture since it had none, but had refused when Harry had offered him money to pay for the place. He had only accepted the furniture because it was out of the Grimmauld Place attic and wasn't in use anyway. After speaking to Minister Shacklebolt, he had managed to get a large enough pay advance to keep them set until he began getting a steady paycheck. He wouldn't ask his parents for money when they would be furious about the entire situation. He could only imagine what his mother would say at his living with Hermione and not being married.

That night, he walked quietly through the orchard with Hermione. He described in detail the plan for her to finish school, the place he found for them to live, and that he would start work the following Monday. She told him about the adorable clothes that she and Ginny had found, the crib that she had looked at, but had refused to buy until it was clear they wouldn't lose the baby, and described in detail the soft green baby blanket that she had permitted herself to buy. Harry had refused to take the money back, saying she was required to spend it all on baby things at her leisure.

"So I was thinking we should tell the family, and move into the cottage. We are already paying for it so we might as well be comfortable. You can start studying and I'll be starting work Monday. It'll give us our own space and then you won't have to worry about hiding it. Plus I'd rather deal with Mum's wrath now rather than wait farther in. I think it'll only get worse if we wait. Also, I'd like to be able to hold you close again. It's been too long since I've been allowed to sleep next to you." He loved walking with her close to him, her hand enveloped by his.

She hesitated, once again she felt out of control, but at the same time, it was the best and most logical plan. They could move in this weekend, and be on their own. "I guess it's for the best. We can't keep it a secret forever, and I'd rather have you close. It's too hard to sleep without you close anymore. How about we do it tomorrow after dinner? Everyone will be there, and it'll give me a chance to pack in case things get really rough. I know your mother won't be happy."

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The next evening brought Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa across from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She had her hands grasped around her beaded bag. It held all of their personal possessions, just in case Mr. or Mrs. Weasley became enraged over the situation. Ron sat with one arm around her shoulder and the other resting on her knee. He wouldn't look up. "So Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, we have some major news that may come as a shock. We understand it will seem very sudden with the war, but we need to tell you and we can't afford it to get out to the general public."

"Oh you're engaged! I just knew it! You two have been off by yourselves so much recently! Another wedding, I can't wait!" Mrs. Weasley had jumped from her place on the love seat and had started towards the couple when Hermione held up her hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, no we are not engaged. Please sit down. We have other news." Mrs. Weasley hesitated and reclaimed her spot next to Mr. Weasley who was now staring intently at then both. "Some things happened when we were on the run. Things we weren't prepared for. But, we are trying to be prepared now. The war is over and our lives are changing. I'm going back to school, Ron is starting with the Aurors on Monday, and…well…and we are going to have a baby."

Mrs. Weasley was stunned into silence. Her eyes were bulging and she stared back at the both of them with her mouth hanging half open. Her voice came out as almost a whisper, "Ronald Weasley, you got Hermione pregnant in our house?" her shock was palpable.

"um, Mum, that's kind of impossible. We just got back here and Hermione is already in her second trimester. She was pregnant long before the war was even over. We aren't even sure if the baby will make it still but we wanted to tell you. The healers are worried that she could still miscarry because of the physical trauma she suffered at Malfoy Manor."

Her voice was a screech now, "You let her into the Battle of Hogwarts pregnant? How could you be so foolish? And you're not marrying her? How could you do this? She can't go to school like this. What are her parents going to say when they get back? I let their daughter get pregnant when she was in my care. I can't believe you were so stupid to let this happen!"

It was Hermione's turn to speak, "Mrs. Weasley. I am going back to school, that has already been handled. Ron wasn't even aware of the baby until recently. I didn't tell him because I didn't even have it confirmed until after Malfoy Manor. I wasn't going to distract anyone from the ultimate task we had at hand for something that might end up being pointless. Like Ron said, I could still easily miscarry but we wanted you two to know what was happening in our lives. My parents are still missing and we need your support. This is a challenging enough time for us."

"You have our support Hermione that is not a question, but clearly our supervision of you two will have to be stronger. You aren't married and you are having a child. This is unacceptable. You two need to set this right. I'll also be placing a few sensory charms to ensure everyone stays in their appropriate rooms from now on!" Mrs. Weasley was getting worked up now, and both Ron and Hermione saw the direction this was headed.

"Mum, once again, this didn't happen here. Nothing happened here. We aren't getting married anytime in the near future. We have our plan and we are sticking to it. We hope you'll support us in that."

"Well Ronald, clearly I can't have you two living shacked up with a baby under our roof. You will need to get married and set this right."

"No actually, we are moving out. Hermione needs to be close to Hogwarts for the program she is in, and we plan on living together as a couple, with our child. We are not getting married any time soon. Hermione's health, our child, and her education come well before that."

"Well you can't just leave. You have nowhere to go. It isn't safe for you to just go out into open on your own."

"We are going. Tonight in fact. We've already got a place in Hogsmeade. Bill helped place the protective enchantments. We will be fine." He was on his feet now and he was pulling Hermione to her feet. They strode to the kitchen where he tossed the green powder into the fireplace. "Mum, Dad, I love you both but we are moving tonight. If you'd like to visit, Harry knows where we are. He will be more than happy to bring you guys over. We will see you later." They couldn't hear the direction he mumbled but they were gone in a swirl of green flames and ash.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione huffed as she sat her books down on the desk. School was days away but she had spent the majority of her time reviewing previous years' works. NEWTS would be horribly difficult and she wanted to be ready. The year out of school had been a set back but she was determined to do well. Today's challenges had been potions and ancient runes. She tackled two subjects a day on rotation. That way she had sufficient immersion to the subjects while still maintaining a refreshing subject matter. Her stomach was really starting to show on her small frame. She no longer looked just fat, but rather really, truly pregnant. The morning sickness had worn off and but she never chanced more than tea and toast until 11 in the morning. Leaving the stack of books where they lay, she went into the kitchen to fix something for her and Ron's dinner.

Ron flooed it just as she was dishing out two large plates of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. It was a basic meal, but one of Ron's favorites. Hermione wasn't the master cook but it was a quiet pleasure of hers to see Ron happily eating whatever she put in front of him. With a stove and a stocked refrigerator, she wasn't as bad as when they were on the run. "How was studying today?" Ron was shoveling his food in as usual.

"Not bad, I've almost gotten caught up in potions, and ancient runes I was never really behind in. I read those books so much when we were debating the Hallows. I've had plenty of practice. Tomorrow I'll work on herbology and charms." She took a bite of garlic bread before asking him about training. She simultaneously reveled in seeing how excited he got for everything he learned and dreaded hearing because she knew it meant he was that much closer to being in the field.

He paused in his food, "It was a good day, we focused on charms and finding enchantments. It went well and Harry and I are top of our group, so that's definitely something." Ron hesitated, "I ran into Dad today as well. He asked if we'd like to come to dinner on Sunday." He glanced up, waiting for her response.

"It'd be good to see everyone before school starts up. It has been so awkward lately with your whole family."

"I know, but they have to accept where we are in our lives right now. I'm tired of them pushing into our business. We have to find some level of normalcy. I can't stand Mum pushing us to get married every time we see them. I thought she would have a hippogriff when she realized we were sleeping in the same room!"

"Well we know where we are. They can push all they want. We've decided our priorities and they have to live with that. Baby, relationship, then school and work, and then we will discuss marriage. We said weeks ago that it was off the table until the baby was here, safe and healthy. Mrs. Weasley will just have to deal with that. I won't have us rushed into anything and I'd like my parents there, if that's a possibility."

"About that, Kingsley said he might have gotten a new lead. They're still looking, but it seems they never ended up in Australia at all. They may be somewhere in South America."

"Why would they have gone there?"

"We have no clue, but that's where the next plane took them, so that's where the search has headed."

"Well thanks for keeping up on it, I think he got tired of my daily owls, and I'm just really eager to know where they are. I'd like them home before the baby was born."

"Me too. I did get tomorrow afternoon off for the doctor appointment though! They agreed since we are finding out the gender and since they'll be running all the health tests on the baby."

Hermione beamed, "That's fantastic! Ginny offered, but I really wanted you there with me. It has me so worried with everything that could have gone wrong."

Ron reached across the table to take her hand, entwining his fingers in hers, "I told you I'd make it work, and I did. I'll be there for everything."

Ron began to clear their plates and handle the dishes from the day. Hermione removed herself to the sofa with a transfiguration book. This was their routine. She cooked, he did dishes, then they'd light a fire in the fireplace and she would read one of her many books and he would review his notes from training. It amazed her somewhat how devoted Ron was to his training, for a boy who fought doing his homework at every turn, she was surprised how much effort he put into auror training. He walked over with his notes, lifted her feet to sit in his lap and began his nightly review. She continued to read her book, grinning to herself about the peace that they had found, even for just a few moments. She knew school would get terribly difficult in the coming months, that having a baby would change their entire lives, and having Ron out on missions would be nerve racking for her, but here in these moments, she was happy. These moments were the ones she would hold onto when those rough times came, and she knew she would be ok.


End file.
